Erin's Story
by Tina Thomas
Summary: Young Girl makes a life changing mistake at an early age, sending her to Middle Earth. Erin's story is an account of her adventures and what else...her story.
1. Erin's Mistake

Hello, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. I've been working on it forever despite the fact my friends find it very predictable. Oh well. I'm not the best writer in the world. LOL. I should warn that it is the typical scenario of someone being "magically" transported to Middle Earth. Very common theme but I thought I might tweek it a little bit. This whole chapter is the introduction and a bit cute. :) So once again, I hope you like it and please RR! Thanks a bunch.

Stories. Everyone has a story that is just waiting to be told. Some are humorous and provide entertainment. Others are sadder and solemn with a lesson as part of its purpose. Whatever a story may be written for, this one is unique. I have not told it for years and I never thought I would be believed since it is truly about me. Since I am getting older, it is a part of me I should share with a distinctive view. Maybe you will not believe me or maybe no one will. That is a risk I am willing to take. This story is my own. It is a past with no future.  
  
Erin was only two when she made the error that changed her forever. Being two, what could she do that was so dramatic? She was a normal two-year-old who enjoyed watching Sesame Street on TV and playing with toys. She liked anything pink especially her Barbie dolls. Erin loved butterflies, rainbows, and anything girlish. She seemed so innocent; except Erin had a mischievous side to her. It was nothing drastic for a person her age. Of course, she would run around coloring on walls when her mother wasn't watching. She would pinch her baby sister just to see what would happen and would steal cookies from the cookie jar. In fact, this is what led up to her error.  
  
It was an average spring day and her mother had baked cookies for a party that was to be held later that night. Erin's father had been working on scientific research for years and was able to discover a new species of insects. This party, in his honor, was to be the highlight of the family's year with awards, magazine reporters, and the press. It was quite a big event for the family and very important to her father. At this specific time, Erin was in her fancy party dress and watching TV. Everything was going well until Erin's little sister, Kathleen, started crying.  
  
"Darn it," Erin's mother said as she ran up the stairs leaving the cookies behind. Erin continued to watch her show until she realized how good the newly baked cookies looked.  
  
"Come on," a voice said in her head, "Go eat a cookie." Debating for a moment, Erin responded as though she was talking to someone,  
  
"Mommy said no cookie for Erin!"  
  
"Eat one before she comes back," the voice said. Erin was beginning to think quite a lot considering she was two. Following directions was not one of her strengths but rather a weakness.  
  
"It'll be yummy," the voice said again but Erin needed no further convincing. She was already in the kitchen. Pushing the chair against the counter, she climbed up and reached for the plate of cookies. Spotting them, she took one and shoved it into her month. It was still warm and gooey from the oven. A cookie like this had never tasted so sweet.  
  
"Yum, yum, yum," Erin said to herself as she was chewing the cookie with her mouth opened. She ate it immediately and realized that she wanted another. Looking around and listening for her mother, Erin grabbed another one and wolfed it down. Then she reach for another, ate that one. She had a fourth one, a fifth one, and then stopped when she heard she mother come down the stairs. Erin jumped down to the chair and sat back down watching TV, still chewing her last cookie. Her mom walked into the kitchen and it didn't take her long before she saw the missing cookies.  
  
"Erin," her mom said gently, "Did you have a cookie even though I said you couldn't?"  
  
"No," Erin said a little too quickly for the question.  
  
"Erin," her mom said again, "Did you have a cookie?"  
  
"Erin had no cookie," Erin responded again.  
  
"You aren't lying to me?" Her mom asked with a little bit of impatience.  
  
"No," Erin said again with a small smile spreading across her face. But Erin didn't fool her mother for a minute. Her mom saw how many cookies she ate and was very disappointed. Erin was put in a ten-minute time out to think about what she had just done. Even though it wasn't a big deal, Erin felt bad and embarrassed that she had eaten the cookies.  
  
"Erin been very bad," she said to herself, "And mommy no be happy." She thought how she could fix everything and decided to make some new cookies for mommy. Once again, her mother was called upstairs because of her little sister. Erin jumped out of the time out chair and started cooking. She put together some sugar, cocoa, milk, Hershey's chocolate, brownie mix, flour, and several other ingredients considering she had no idea was she was doing. She began looking through some of Daddy's storage drawers and didn't find anything to make cookies until she found something that caught her eye. She had never seen it before and was able to identify some of the letters on the label. "T...I...M...E," Erin began reading, "T...R...A...V...E...L." Having no idea was the letters meant she glanced down and saw that the liquid was a pretty green and looked like melted jello to Erin. "Yummy, yummy," she responded as she quickly poured some of it into the giant bowl. Mixing them all together, Erin thought that it needed more of Daddy's jello. Pouring the rest of the bottle in she quickly decided to taste it. This is where the story begins.  
  
Erin had no other memories of the events that had enfolded after the taste of her recipe. The only explanation she was ever given was from a good friend. Erin didn't time warp but rather ended up in another world, Middle Earth. This good friend was no other than Gandalf the Grey. The year was 2851 of the third age and Gandalf was traveling through the mountains to the meeting of the White Council. He was delayed when he came upon a small, human girl whom was both hungry and tired. Taking pity on her, Gandalf took her upon his own horse and cared for her. He then continued to ride planning to leave her in the care friends in Edoras. His plan changed quickly when he found that she had abilities no other human child had ever possessed. The girl could perfectly replicate simple spells that Gandalf had performed and could quickly learn other languages. With this knowledge, Gandalf knew the girl needed more protection then the world of men could give. Instead, Gandalf traveled to Imladris (Rivendell). Upon arrival, Lord Elrond was not pleased with Gandalf's decision.  
  
"Gandalf," Elrond asked firmly, "How can we be sure she is not another trick of Sauron's." Elrond had known the cruelty of Sauron through war itself. Sauron was full of malice and deception, so much that even the most suspicious of his deeds fell to his power. No one could defeat him and the only time his power decreased in power was when madness drove one man to insanity. Even then, this man fell to his death from Sauron. No one was safe and Sauron was very difficult to stop.  
  
"I would know if Sauron dwelled in the appearance of a child more than any mere mortal could. A human child is a matter you are familiar with," Gandalf replied, "You are better equipped to protect one especially with power in any mean." Noticing Elrond not being settled with the manner, Gandalf continued, "I am asking you and people to raise her. Not train her. That matter I shall deal with myself. Treat her as you would any other of your people. At this early of an age, she can be easily instructed." At this, Elrond had no reason to continue in arguing. He agreed to assist Gandalf in the raising of this human girl. Hoping to raise her to be an example of the war against Sauron, Elrond gave her the symbolical name of Elendil.


	2. Saruman's Student

Alright, this my revision for chapter two. I got a lot of reviews demanding to know why I used Norwegian and Dutch rather than Elvish. The answer is simple; I wanted to try something different. I do know elvish (although not I'm not fluent in it) and I love the language. I know the two modern languages were not in Middle Earth; I'm not stupid. lol. This is the best explanation I can give and sorry if it annoys anyone.  
  
"Shit!" Erin cried a little too loud as one of her spells went in the wrong direction. The year was 2998; 147 years since she was found by Gandalf the Grey. During this time, Gandalf and Saruman the White had been training Erin to properly use her powers. She was not as strong as either of the two great wizards but had enough power that was desirable by any magical being. What was odd about her is that she did not age as a normal human or as slowly as the elves. She had the appearance of a fourteen year old and it seemed to take twelve years for her to age one year. No, she was not an elf, nor a member of the Dúnedain. In fact, no great wizard knew who she was or where she came from. They could only tell her what was obvious; she was a blessed human.  
  
"Elendil," Saruman said to her, "You have been trained by myself for almost one hundred and fifty years. When will you learn?"  
  
Shifting around uncomfortably, Elendil said in a hushed voice, "I'm trying my best. My strengths don't seem to come as easily anymore."  
  
"That is because your mind has been dimmed with unimportant concerns," Saruman answered. "I advise you work harder before you return to me. You cannot rise in status until you have learned your place in this world."  
  
Leaving Saruman's tower, Erin was saddened that all her efforts had failed her. "I wish I wasn't special," Erin said to herself, "No matter how hard I try, I can never please Saruman. The only person who gives a damn about me is Gandalf."  
  
The ride back to Rivendell was over 550 miles and it took a long time by foot. Erin didn't mind because she wasn't looking forward to the return. Lord Elrond would immediately ask how her training was in Isengard. He would be very disappointed when she told the news that she had been unsuccessful. It would only make things worse. Elrond didn't like the fact that Erin was put into his care 147 years ago. She had been trouble since the first day. He found her too inquisitive and curious considering she was constantly getting into mischief. Keeping her in Rivendell, was only a burden to him. His daughter, Arwen, was the complete opposite of Elrond. She was more kind to Erin and they were had a relationship as though they were sisters. They tended to get along well but they had their moments. One of them began when Erin accused Arwen of taking some of her belongings. Of course, Arwen had never done so and it was proven when Gandalf returned with them.  
  
Laughing at the memory, Erin continued her journey. By the time three weeks had gone by, she was almost back to Rivendell. Her journey went quite smoothly until one evening; a rustle in the bushes caught her off guard. Immediately, she knew who it was.  
  
"Aragorn, De skremte meg ikke," (Aragorn, you did not frighten me) Erin said to Aragorn in one of the hundred of languages she knew, "Er De hvorfor her?" (Why are you here?) Yes, she was not speaking elvish. In fact, Erin was gifted in languages. As far as Erin knew, only Aragorn and her fluently knew the language.  
  
"Jeg trodde at De er her," (I thought you would be here.) Aragorn said to her emerging from the bushes, "Herre Elrond leter etter De." (Lord Elrond is searching for you.)  
  
"Damn, it," Erin whispered, "I knew he would receive the news before I even returned to Rivendell." Turning toward Aragorn she asked, "Is that why you were searching for me? To return me to Rivendell, to be addressed?"  
  
Aragorn nodded truthfully, "Saruman sent word to Elrond very shortly after you left. As you probably expected, he is not impressed."  
  
Sighing and kicking at some tree bark on the ground, Erin remained silent as Aragorn looked on. Watching her, he thought on how he truly understood her frustration. Both of them had been taken to Rivendell for protection when they were very young. They had been raised together and equally but for some reason Aragorn was showed more favor than Erin. Elrond was constantly disappointed in her but gave Aragorn more freedom no matter what he had done. Although Aragorn didn't agree with this, he couldn't change anyone's mind.  
  
"Elendil," he said with sympathy.  
  
"Kall ikke meg som kaller!" (Don't call me that name!) she said with irritation in her voice, "I hate the name I was given. It means nothing to me."

"Don't you even know who you are named after?" Aragorn spit out with aggravation.  
  
"I know who I am named after," she said with scorn, "I'm named after your ancestors. I am named after the great leader who was killed in the war against the ring. He was a friend of the elves. The name means star- lover."  
  
Staring at each other, they realized the cruelty in their voices. Neither had good news to bear and neither wanted to return to Rivendell.  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn," Erin said with more ease in her voice, "I don't hate my name but I think it's one I don't deserve to have. There is too much trouble for me to cope with."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Elendil," Aragorn said, "Besides, there has been rumor that Gandalf is soon to visit."  
  
"I have also heard that Arwen will remain in Rivendell for quite some time," Erin informed Aragorn with a teasing voice. She knew that Arwen and Aragorn were deeply in love but were very silent about the issue. Very few people knew of the relationship save Erin and Lord Elrond. Though they were quiet about their love, Erin found it very apparent.  
  
Finally with a more pleasant mood, Erin and Aragorn continued their road back to Lord Elrond. 


	3. Erin Unleashed

As Erin had expected, her return to Rivendell was not a pleasant one. Elrond immediately sent for her to his chamber to speak to her. Not much was said between the two of them though but she could tell that Elrond was not pleased with her. But was he ever? For the next four years, she worked hard to improve her skills but she was interrupted by an unexpected visit from Bilbo Baggins.  
  
Erin listened to his endless story about his adventure with dwarves, elves, Gandalf, trolls, men, and dragons. It was her first experience of other cultures since she had only been familiar with elves and wizards such as Gandalf. Instead of serving as a distraction for Erin, the stories of Bilbo inspired her to work harder. In 3005, Erin was sent back to Isengard for more studying.  
  
Her work was no different than it had been over the past years, but one evening made Erin very suspicious.  
  
"Elendil," Saruman said, "You've worked hard enough for today. Perhaps you should retire to your chamber for a rest"  
  
"Saruman," Erin said in protest, "I have been barely working an hour and I am not yet exhausted. I believe I can continue on."  
  
"No," Saruman responded, "Go to your chamber and rest. You need more energy for later studies."  
  
"I insist," Erin continued, "I will be in no better shape then I am now. I wish to get this work done."  
  
"NO!" the wizard spat out with anger in his voice, "GO! NOW!"  
  
Erin quickly fled from the scene, frightened and concerned for what she had done to enrage the White Wizard. Flying up the tower stairs, she ran into her room and shut the door. Placing her books and texts on her desk, she took off her shoes and lay on her bed.  
  
"What did I do this time?" Erin pondered as she stared up at the blank ceiling, "I have been working harder and more diligently, what else have I done wrong?"  
  
Rolling over onto her side, Erin closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was awakened only half an hour later when she thought she heard a knocking at her door. Starting up from her bed, she got up and went to reach the doorknob. She stopped when she heard footsteps going down the staircase and eventually falling silent, signaling that no one was around.  
  
"That's odd," Erin said to herself as she began to turn the doorknob. It wouldn't move. Erin turned it to the right again with no response. Turning it to the left, she had the same result.  
  
"Damn wizard locked me in!" Erin swore silently as she pressed herself against the door. After trying for a few minutes to open it, Erin gave up and realized that it was no use.  
  
"There most be some spell for moving objects," Erin said as she flipped through her spell books. "Let's see now," she began, "Marking symbols... Meditation...Mind reading... here it is...moving objects...page seventy-three!" Flipping through the pages of the book, she turned to the seventies but saw that there was no page seventy-three. It had been ripped out.  
  
"Well, he obviously doesn't want me down there and he thought this out well," Erin remarked mockingly. "I don't have a good feeling about this but I will find out."  
  
For the next few weeks, Erin tried to search through Saruman's works looking for the spell missing from her book. It appeared that every time Erin went searching through it, Saruman turned up and interrupted her search by asking was she needed. She was beginning to run out of decent excuses and had to find it quickly. Although her mind was filled with many things, Erin focused her attention on her studies.  
  
The few weeks slipped into years. Erin still hadn't found the spell and she found her door locked every night as if she was a danger. After four years of searching, her search stopped when she received a shocking message from Gandalf the Grey. He called Erin and Aragorn to assist him in the search for Gollum, a mysterious creature who could be a possible threat to Middle Earth. Leaving on short notice, Erin, Aragorn, and Gandalf met in Rivendell. Discussing where each would go, Erin received a list of where she would search. It was the first time Erin was to be turned loose in Middle Earth. 


	4. Minas Tirith

The first location Erin traveled to was Minas Tirith, the White City of men. Unless you include Aragorn, she had never understood nor encountered men in her life. The elvish tradition was what she was familiar with. The world of men was an entirely new concept for her. Although she was human herself, she was concerned for her arrival and how she would be accepted.  
  
Arriving at Minas Tirith, she was immediately surrounded by Gondorian soldiers. They bombarded her with millions of questions and asking where she came from and who she was. Answering each question with ease she explained that she worked for Gandalf the Wizard and came on urgent business. Requesting to see the king, she was escorted into the White City. Curious eyes followed her wherever she went and the citizens quieted to a dull whisper. Perhaps it was her unusual clothing that surprised them or maybe it was the fact she was not a man. Ignoring them as she went past, she was led inside the home of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Instead of Denethor, she met with his son, Boromir.  
  
"I specifically asked to speak to Denethor," Erin said with a monotonous voice, "I come here on important matters which I must relay to him."  
  
"The men tell me you are of Rivendell," Boromir responded disregarding her demand, "What is a women doing in Rivendell and what is so urgent that you come here?"  
  
"That is my affair and mine only. I must speak to Steward Denethor immediately for I have other places I must go."  
  
"We all seem to have a road we must follow," Boromir said hoping to be calmer than Erin, "Possibly, if you stayed I could find some way for you to meet with the steward."  
  
"I do not wish to stay," Erin told Boromir, beginning to boil with rage, "If I cannot see Denethor, I must convey the message to you for I have many other errands that I need to attend to."  
  
"If you must," Boromir sighed.  
  
Reciting the message she was given, Erin said to Boromir, "Gandalf the Grey warns all races of men, elves, and dwarves to be on the lookout for a mysterious creature. He was given the name Gollum but his true name is Sméagol. He could be a threat to Middle Earth and needs to be found and captured. We ask for the aid of all peoples to assist in the finding of this individual. When he is found, he immediately needs to be jailed and kept under close watch."  
  
Erin finished as the laughter around her grew.  
  
"What do you find so amusing," Erin shouted with anger staring into the eyes of the men. Looking into their eyes and only saw foolishness, "Do you know what any of this means? It means the end of our world, our freedom, our lives." The room quickly fell silent as Erin continued on, "I have never met the creature myself but I don't doubt the words a wizard may give me. They have protected this world for thousands of years and have never failed to do so. Why now do you doubt them or myself? We are trying to save you yet you ignore the warnings we give. I've known Gandalf for one hundred and sixty-seven years and not once has he ever lied to me!"  
  
"One hundred and sixty-seven?" the men questioned, "Is she an elf?"  
  
Realizing she had spoken too much, Erin quickly performed one of her spells to assist in her escape.  
  
Saying the spell, the room filled with a thick fog creating blindness just as she had seen in the men's eyes. Fleeing from the keep, she descended along the stairs but stopped when a person caught her arm; it was Boromir.  
  
"I don't doubt what you've said," Boromir reassured her, "But you are still very young and you have years until you can find your place in this world. Little one, perhaps you should return home where you belong."  
  
"I don't have any place where I belong," Erin said trying to get away, "I have never had a place in this world! No one will know understand how I am not like any of your men!" Mounting her horse, Erin jumped on its back and fled from Minas Tirith. When she was at a great distance, Erin began to feel odd. After a few minutes, she pulled her horse to a stop and rested her head on her horse.  
  
"Maybe I ran too fast," she said to herself, "I just need to rest for a moment."  
  
Erin did not recover from the rest but rather she grew worse. Her sight blurred so badly that she could no longer see the mountains in front of her. A haunting feeling of control rushed over her and knowing that something was wrong, Erin jumped off her horse and attempted to recuperate. She shut her eyes and it became difficult to breath. Losing her own thoughts, another power took over her. She saw thoughts of another being. They were thoughts of destruction, death, and world domination. A fiery eye entered the vision and spoke to her. Falling from where she was standing, she lost sight of the vision and regained her consciousness. Erin gasped for air as she laid flat on the ground. Maybe it was only a few seconds, but she felt although she hadn't breathed for ages.  
  
"That's not right," Erin mumbled supporting herself against her horse. Clearing her head she remounted the animal and quickly glanced back at Minas Tirith. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light from the White Tower of Ecthelion. Shifting her focus, Erin watched the tower for several minutes but saw nothing. Unsure if she had actually seen the light, she galloped onto her second destination: Lothlórien 


	5. Lothlórien

Lothlórien was many miles away from Minas Tirith but the long journey went faster with her horse. In fact, it was a beautiful one that was given to her by Elrond in hopes of a safer passage. Actually, it was one of the few gifts she received from Elrond and she took great pride in it.  
  
Even from a distance, Lothlórien was extraordinary. It was the home of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the Noldor elves. Its name meant the Dream flower and it suited it well. Arriving from the southern end of Lothlórien, she was not surrounded by soldiers as she had been in Gondor but knowing that she would soon encounter wood elves, she took her time walking through the forest. Most of it was very much like Rivendell except for one plant that caught her eye.  
  
"Mallorns," Erin said to herself as she admired the tree she came upon. Erin found its silver bark to be smooth as she brushed her hand against it. Its long leaves reminded her of the willow tree that had stood in front of her home, that is her old home back in the other world. She had very few memories of her other home but brief moments such as this brought them back to her. Touching one of its leaves she noticed a large flower that was waiting to bloom. At the moment she touched it, the bud immediately bloomed into a golden flower.  
  
"How beautiful," Erin remarked in awe.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel planted them many years ago," a voice said behind her startling Erin. Jumping around with her sword drawn, her eyes fell upon the elf that had spoken to her.  
  
As the elf raised his hand to signal he did not want to risk conflict, Erin slowly lowered her weapon. He was very tall and had traits that Erin had never seen in elves before. His eyes were slightly sunken in and he was clothed in a forest green cloak. Concluding he must be a descendant of the Dark elves and therefore a member of the Wood Elves, Erin relaxed and placed her sword back in its scabbard.  
  
"There are very few mallorns left," the elf continued pointing out a few others surrounding them. Looking at Erin, he said, "I am Haldir of the Woodland elves and I am a guard of the borders of Lothlórien."  
  
"I am Elendil of Rivendell," Erin said nodding her head in respect, "I have been sent by Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"You mean your name is Erin," Haldir corrected her.  
  
"Yes, indeed. How did you know my human name?"  
  
"Gandalf has already past through here alerting all of your arrival. You arrived earlier than we expected but Gandalf wishes for you to remain here until one called Strider calls for you."  
  
Still unsure of the elf's truthfulness, Erin asked for permission to see the Lady Galadriel herself. Haldir gave permission and asked her to follow him. Before setting out, Haldir plucked the golden flower from the mallorn and said,  
  
"You are fortunate to see the golden flowers bloom. For they only do so when surrounded by true beauty."  
  
Surprised and shocked by the forward comment, Erin remained silent as Haldir guided her through different parts of the forest. Finally they reached Caras Galadon, the heart of Lothlórien. Meeting the Lady Galadriel was much more brief than she expected but was gladdened to meet such a wise and fair being. Learning Haldir was to be trusted, she was put in his care until her stay ended.  
As time went by, Haldir and Erin became very close friends. Erin would awake everyday and join Haldir during his morning scouting of the borders. Erin learned to shoot arrows like the elves and was to soon learn the sword during that time. The years went by quickly and year 3017 approached. Erin had spent over seven years with the woodland elves and she had a feeling that Aragorn (Strider) would call for her to assist him.  
During one of Haldir's scouting, Erin and Haldir began to discuss the world of men.  
  
"I find them quite foolish and thoughtless in Minas Tirith," Erin said with a mocking voice.  
  
"How kind of you to insult your own people," Haldir responded knowing this conversation would go nowhere.  
  
"My OWN people! I have no relation to them and I am glad of it," Erin sneered with a hint of pride in her voice  
  
"But I must agree with you that men are not as wise as the elves," Haldir continued on, "I do find the race of men to be weak."  
  
"Weak?" Erin questioned, "In what sense?"  
  
"Well, they are no faster than the elves when they run. Truly, the elves are must faster"  
  
"Really? I bet I could overcome you in any pursuit."  
  
"You are daring indeed," Haldir retorted hoping to avoid the competition at hand, "You boast a great deal."  
  
"I bet you're disturbed with the fact you would be defeated," Erin continued attempting to force him in accepting the challenge.  
  
"Not at all," Haldir responded.  
  
"Then verify it!" Erin shouted as she took off running through the outskirts of Lothlórien. She drove through branches and cut through streams never once looking back to see how close Haldir was to her. This was a typical occurrence between Haldir and Erin: contests. There never was a winner because somehow they would accuse the other of cheating. Although Erin knew the same thing would happen in this case, it gave her something to smile about throughout the day.  
  
"Haldir, I am going to outdo you if you don't hasten your steps," Erin yelled behind her, sure that Haldir was close behind.  
  
"It's a even finish Erin!" the voice responded, "Turn back."  
  
"I don't think so," Erin thought, "I am going to confirm the fact that I am naturally faster than him," as she picked up her pace.  
  
"Erin, return back," Haldir shouted but Erin continued on.  
  
Running a few feet out of Lothlórien, Erin stopped to rest and catch her breath. Smiling, she knew she had beaten Haldir and there was no possible way of her being accused of cheating. As she looked back into the forest, she didn't even see Haldir. Assuming she ran too fast for him, she smiled again and slightly laughed. Her laughter stopped when an arrow shot across her face barely missing her and implanted itself into the tree beside her.  
Spinning around, Erin drew her sword and faced four orcs. They were hideous creatures, uglier than she had ever seen. They had black, wrinkled faces that glared at Erin with malice in their eyes. They had long black hair and pointed ears like the elves but did not possess grace like them. All of them had piercings throughout their faces perhaps to prove their strength and bravery.  
  
Erin took too long to react and one of the orcs grabbed the grips of her sword. Before Erin realized what the orc was doing, he pulled the grips downward allowing her tightly gripped hands to run through the long blade of her sword, forming deep wounds in her hands. Pulling both her hands back in pain, Erin attempted to escape by running back into Lothlórien. She was unsuccessful when the orcs took hold of her arms and restrained her down onto the ground. Pulling a knife out and placing it to her neck, one of the orcs said to her, "Go ahead and scream. No one will save you now."  
  
"HALDIR!" Erin cried in a piercing scream.  
  
"Shut her up," one of the orcs commanded as Erin was gagged and her arms bond.  
  
"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," the orc said cruelly seeing Erin trembling and shaking, "We will take good care of you."  
  
"Once she's dead!" another said as he ripped out a sword. Erin struggled to free herself but the weight of several orcs upon her was too much for her. Hoping and praying that Haldir would appear out of the woods, Erin attempted to delay them from doing anything more to her.  
  
The orc who pulled out the sword pushed the other three aside and knelt by Erin. She tried to sit up during that brief moment but she was forced back down. The orc pulled her neck back and raised the sword high above his head. Bracing for the worst, Erin shut her eyes not expecting never to reopen them.  
  
She did reopen them when she heard the orc above her cry in pain, and fall beside her. An arrow had shot him. Haldir's arrow had shot him. Erin froze from where she was and watched Haldir slaughter every member of the orcs. He fought with great courage and strength that Erin could do nothing but watch in awe. When the last was slew, Haldir carried Erin back to safety alerting the other elves of an orc attack. Placing Erin on the bed in her chamber, he tended to the wounds on her hands before joining the other elves to fight.  
  
Looking at her hands, Erin expected herself to feel fright from the experience. Instead she became angry and frustrated. She had been trained for years to fight by elves, rangers, and wizards but was not able to defend herself against four little orcs. Was she as weak as her race of men? Was she no stronger than them?  
  
Haldir returned from the battle reporting that there was a small encampment of orcs on the western side and that they were defeated. Erin did not acknowledge his presence but kept her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Elendil," Haldir said tenderly, "Do not worry yourself. You are safe."  
  
Erin remained silent until Haldir turned to leave,  
"You were right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"I am weak," she said softly.  
  
Haldir walked over to her bedside and knelt in front of her. When she did not raise her head, he placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head. Brushing her hair aside Haldir said with comforting words,  
  
"Truly you are human but you are nothing like them. You are strong and sometimes one cannot always defend themselves."  
Taking leave from Erin's chamber, she heard him whisper under his breath,  
  
"And I love you."


	6. Dead Marshes

Very little was spoken between Haldir and Erin for the next few days. In fact, they had little opportunity considering word was received that Aragorn called for her aid. She packed her belongings quickly and readied her horse before dawn approached. It was quiet throughout the woods and Erin hoped to make a swift leave without disturbing anyone.  
  
"Now, what have I forgotten?" Erin said quietly, "I always forget something important."  
  
"Perhaps, you've forgotten to tell your friends you are leaving," a voice, said behind her. Erin didn't need to turn to see who it was. She knew it was Haldir.  
  
"I have to leave now," Erin said with a dull tone, "Aragorn needs my help." She continued to pack her items going over what she needed in her head and trying to ignore Haldir beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you," Haldir said plainly, "I simply had to speak my mind despite the concern it is not a tradition for me to do so. Is that what is bothering you?"  
  
Erin stopped and closed her eyes. Haldir truly cared for her but she was unsure how to respond to him. She only had the appearance of a seventeen year old although she was two hundred and ninety two in reality but she was no more mature than her appearance took. What was she to say to Haldir? She did care for him too, but did she love him? He seemed far too old for her. He looked as if he was in his mid-twenties but that was still too old.  
  
"Yes, I am troubled by what you said," Erin said quickly, "I don't know how I feel but I do know I'm not comfortable with this circumstances."  
  
"Erin," Haldir said.  
  
"I have to go," Erin said as she mounted her horse ready to leave.  
  
"No," Haldir said as he grabbed the reins of her horse, "I'm not letting you leave thinking of me like this. I do love you and I can't change that. I don't know what else I can say to you."  
  
Erin turned to him not knowing what to say as well. Obviously she knew exactly how she felt because in an instant she was in his arms.  
  
"I love you," she told him.  
  
Erin left later than she planned but Haldir had his wish. She did not think of Haldir the way she had earlier that morning. (No, they hadn't done anything nasty if that's what you're thinking but she left Haldir satisfied.) She did love him despite the questions she had asked herself. She loved him and that's all that mattered to her.  
  
Erin was again on her journey. This time she was heading towards Mordor, which had become more and more dangerous over the years. Again, she would be heading towards Minas Tirith.  
  
"Damn men might as well die," Erin mumbled to herself as the memories of Boromir floated back, "For all I care they can all go screw themselves."  
  
Passing through Rohan and Fangorn, Erin made many friends along the way. Among them included an encounter with Éomer, one of the few men she would ever come to trust. The meeting was as "glorious" as her arrival in Minas Tirith. Members of the Rohirrim, riders of Rohan, surrounded her and once again, answers were demanded from her.  
  
"What does a young girl have business in the depths of Rohan," demanded a rider, "Are you a citizen of Edoras?"  
  
"I am not a citizen," she spoke candidly, "And I would rather die than be one."  
  
"Then who are you," the rider spat back, "Are you a member of dark forces?"  
  
"If I was a member of the dark forces, I would have killed you by now," Erin responded. Seeing the confusion on the faces of the Rohirrim, she continued, "That means no."  
  
"You have the foolishness to address Éomer in such a manner," another rider shouted out.  
  
"Éomer?" Erin said in shock, "I've heard of you. Éomer, great rider of Rohan, protector of Edoras, hero to the king. Am I mistaken?"  
  
"No," Éomer responded back.  
  
"Ha, you humans pride yourself in whatever you do," Erin laughed, "While you don't understand what little affect you have in this world."  
  
"My duty is to protect my people," Éomer almost shouted back, "What makes you so mighty that you belittle the name of your ancestors?"  
  
"Ancestors? Oh no, I don't even know who I am and where I come from. I haven't known who I am for over 150 years." Seeing the confusion on their faces again, Erin continued, "No, I am not an elf. Rather, I have been blessed with long life. With this long life, I do what you deem of value: protecting this world. Presently, I am to meet with a friend near the Dead Marches in hopes to defend my people, your people, and yourself. If you don't let me through, you are destroying what lives could have been saved."  
  
"Éomer," a rider spoke to him, "You're not going to let her speak to you that."  
  
"Let her pass," Éomer responded instead.  
  
"But my Lord..." the rider continued.  
  
"Let her pass!" he repeated again. The riders obeyed and gave her no further trouble. Looking back at Éomer, Erin realized that he did have some honor in his heart and was not foolish. This was the first man she had ever met with these qualities and gained a respect for him.  
  
"You are an honorable Lord, Éomer," Erin told him. "Perhaps one of the few I have ever met."  
  
That was the last time she had any trouble with men on her road to the Dead Marshes. Although she did not tell Éomer her name, she knew that they would meet on a later date. The Dead Marshes were not the most exciting place or the best smelling either. They smelled terrible. It was where the last battle during the war of the ring had been fought and those who had fallen were still sunken into the grounds. Knowing not to look into the eyes of them, Erin attempted to keep her eyes forward and to never look down. Now, when Aragorn told her to meet him in the Dead Marshes, he never specified. Erin found this extremely inconvenient considering the Marshes went on for miles. Eventually they met up.  
  
"Ha De funnet ham?" (Have you found him?) Aragorn inquired.  
  
"Hvem? Gollum?" (Who? Gollum?) Erin asked, "Jeg sett ham ikke." (I have not seen him.) "Er dette hva vi er her for?" (Is this what we are here for?)  
  
"Han er her," (He is here.) Aragorn said softly.  
  
"Gjør han vet at vi leter etter ham?" (Does he know we are looking for him?).  
  
"Nr." (No.)  
  
Before Aragorn or Erin said anything more, Gollum pounced on Erin, pushing her to the ground.  
  
"Jeg funnet ham," (I found him) Erin yelled while attempting to get Gollum off her. It wasn't a prolonged struggle because before long, Aragorn hit him over the head with the pommel of his sword.  
  
"Jeg gjort det," (I could have done that) Erin complained to Aragorn.  
  
With the unconscious Gollum, Erin and Aragorn traveled to Mirkwood. Excited to finally be with elves once again, Erin was impatient throughout the journey much to the annoyance of Aragorn.  
  
"Going to see the elves, going to see the elves!" Erin sang.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Aragorn asked after enduring this for several weeks.  
  
"You never know with me," Erin piped up, "I could simply be crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy!" Calming down, Erin finally asked the question that had been haunting her for several weeks. "Aragorn," she inquired, "How do you discern whether you feel affection for someone or not?"  
  
Aragorn stopped and kept his look forward, deep in thought. Her question was sudden and he had not been expecting it. Erin was asking how Aragorn knew he loved Arwen Evenstar. She was the only person he ever loved and would never stop loving. How did he know he loved her? It had not been a decision he had made on his own. No, his heart chose his path for him long before he was born. Turning to Erin, he saw her eyes desperate for an answer.  
  
"She loves someone," he thought as Erin stared back at him. How was he to give her an answer that wouldn't destroy the hopes and dreams she carried? Her question had a simple answer but the answer wasn't as easy to understand  
  
"You don't know," Aragorn responded back as he continued walking, breaking the gaze between them, "Your mind doesn't realize whom you love. Your soul only can answer it for you. Your soul knows what love is."  
  
"I don't understand," Erin said frustrated.  
  
"Think of your soul as a treasure chest," Aragorn attempted to explain, " This chest is filled with all the riches and answers you will ever need. The only trouble is that you were never given the keys to unlock the chest when you were born. The keys were hidden somewhere in this world and you must spend what little time you have to find them. Fortunately for some of us, we are given more time than others."  
  
"Keys?" Erin asked, "What are these keys that I need to find?" "The keys are the person you are destined to be with. Once you find them, then you will learn you love that person."  
  
"But what if you believe you have found that person but are unsure if they are the one?"  
  
"Your heart will tell you."  
  
Aragorn wasn't making any sense to Erin. Just like Gandalf, he spoke in riddles that Erin didn't understand. She wouldn't know if she loved Haldir unless her heart told her. Well, her heart wasn't doing any talking if that was the case!  
  
"You may want to learn if you truly love him before its too late," Aragorn said suddenly, "Dangerous times are afoot and there is no promise this world can give to protect what you love."  
  
Erin was shocked that Aragorn knew she loved someone. She was about to ask him but stopped when she realized it was a stupid question. It must have been obvious she loved someone but the words of Aragorn echoed in her head. Before it is too late? Was he predicting an event that was to come? Erin wished it wasn't true. The thought of loosing Haldir was too much for her to bear. She had never confronted death and had never seen it. But Haldir was immortal. Age and disease could not kill him but injury and pain could. Could some force separate the two of them? Yes, death could. What would she do if she lost him? Erin couldn't answer that. 


	7. Mirkwood

Mirkwood came faster then Erin expected. Perhaps it was because she spent much of her time thinking of Haldir. Yes, she was still thinking of him. She didn't find it appropriate to discuss him with anyone. Of course she could trust Aragorn, but did he want to hear about the love life of a young girl? Yeah right.  
  
The Forest of Mirkwood was much larger than Lothlórien. The trees were so tangled and large that sunlight never reached the ground. Erin had to follow Aragorn closely or she would easily loose her way. Gollum had finally regained consciousness and was not the most pleasant guest.  
  
"Will you just shut up?" Erin demanded from Gollum after enduring hours of his whining.  
  
"The precious!" Gollum squealed, "We wants our precious."  
  
Remember the tales Bilbo Baggins told. Gollum's so-called "precious" was a ring that Bilbo took from him. Obviously, Gollum was attached to it.  
  
"I know where your precious is," Erin said mockingly.  
  
"Where's it?" Gollum said hopefully.  
  
"I'll tell you," Erin started, "First, I went into Gondor and had a large auction. A man bought it from me for quite a sum of riches and then I threw him into Mt. Doom with your precious. No more precious! Sorry!"  
  
"NO!" Gollum screeched louder.  
  
"ERIN!" Aragorn scolded her, "That's enough. You're only causing him to be more irritating."  
  
"Fine," Erin said, "Maybe if you knock him on the head again, he will stop with..." Aragorn raised his hand to silence her as he looked ahead. His eyes darted back and forth as he drew his sword.  
  
"Hva er det?" (What is it?) Erin whispered.  
  
"Edderkopper!" (Spiders!) Aragorn shouted as one darted towards them. Stabbing it with his sword, the spider fell dead at Aragorn's feet. Now these were no ordinary spiders. Not only were they poisonous but also they were over ten feet tall, hairy, and were fast. Five more appeared behind Erin. Drawing her wand she yelled out the only spell she could remember off the top of her head,  
  
"Sterf en terugkeer naar nooit deze wereld!"  
  
Fortunately, it was the perfect spell and all five of the spiders fell to their deaths. All fell quiet including Gollum and the forest returned to its original state. Aragorn placed his sword back into its scabbard and glanced back at Erin.  
  
"It finally worked!" she said smiling, "I succeeded."  
  
Aragorn returned the smile. He was nice to see Erin have something to smile about. A few days later, they arrived at Thranduil's caverns, the dwelling of the Elven King. Erin expected to meet Thranduil, but instead their stay only involved dropping off Gollum to be imprisoned. She found it strange why they were leaving Gollum in Mirkwood. The prisons were not well protected. Bilbo Baggins had told her of his friends' imprisonment and their effortless escape. Was this really a good idea? Erin proposed the question to Aragorn who explained that not everything Bilbo told was necessarily true. Mirkwood had excellent guards and Gollum would be watched. Erin disagreed and thought she should discuss this matter with someone who would be able to give better information. She assumed she should confront Thranduil himself. Sneaking out of her room so not to disturb Aragorn, Erin tiptoed to the King's halls. They were empty. "Now where could I find him?" Erin said out loud.  
  
"What are you seeking?" a voice said behind her. She wasn't startled because she knew it was an elf. Who else could have snuck up from behind her?  
  
"King Thranduil," Erin answered as she turned to see the elf before her. His fairness surprised her. He was not like the wood elves like Haldir but he was slightly darker than them. He was well built and much younger then the other elves. His long blond hair was tied back and he worn dark green clothes.  
  
"He's not here," the elf said, "In fact, you would be blessed if you were able to visit him. I know. I have lived here for many years."  
  
"Who are you?" Erin questioned.  
  
"My name is Legolas," he answered.  
  
"Holy shit," Erin shouted, "You're the Prince of Mirkwood!"  
  
Distraught at what Erin had said, Legolas tried to remain calm but a smirk glowed from his face. This was one of the first encounters he had ever had with a human girl. All he could think was how comical this new visitor appeared. Little did he know who she actually was and the gifts she owned. Legolas and Erin didn't have much time to become friends before her welcome expired. Not that she was any trouble to the kingdom, but the king was not the most hospitable elf in Middle Earth. Legolas bid Erin and Aragorn farewell and they continued their journeys. Aragorn returned to being his ranger-self and Erin returned to Saruman for her training. 


	8. Return to Isengard

Isengard was far from Mirkwood so Erin decided to stop at Lothlórien for obvious reasons. She hurried the best she could but the trail was long and it took her many days to simply reach the outskirts. When she finally arrived at the forest, she stopped to take in the beauty around her. The mallorns were practically gone but a few could be seen here and there. She continued to walk through the forest listening on hopes that she was closer to the heart of Lothlórien . Nothing could be heard from the distance and it didn't surprise her either. You don't go listening for elves. You most likely will never hear them. They are the ones who listen for you.

Some leaves rustled from the trees above Erin. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. Looking up she saw Haldir jump from one of the trees with his arrow poised and ready to shoot at any given moment. Erin was surprised and was taken aback. Haldir stared for only a few seconds but after realizing whom he was facing, Haldir lowered his bow.  
  
"Elendil?" he asked with a smile breaking from his face. Erin ran to him and embraced Haldir. It felt good to be in his arms again. She had missed him terribly and did not want to be parted from him again.  
  
"I have wished you would return," Haldir said to her as he stroked her face, "It's been lonely without you."  
  
"Are you just saying that?" Erin asked playfully, "It appeared as though you were ready to kill me only a few minutes ago?" Holding her hands, Haldir looked back at Erin.  
  
"Many enemies have been crossing our borders since you left. It is no longer safe here."  
  
"No longer safe?" Erin questioned, "Are orcs annoying you again?"  
  
"Not only orcs but other evils are haunting our borders," Haldir continued but stopped changing the subject, "I am astonished you made it here unscathed. Nothing disturbed your journey back?"  
  
"Nothing worth noting," Erin said, "But what evils are arising?"  
  
Haldir hushed her and looked back into the distance. He obviously had heard something for his eyes were searching the forest back and forth. He drew his arrow again and listened carefully. Suddenly, his eyes became wide. He shot a look back at Erin and yelled at her.  
  
"Run, Elendil! Run to Lady Galadriel and call for aid!"  
  
"What's out there?" Erin questioned as she turned her back, "What's coming?"  
  
"RUN ELENDIL!" Haldir begged, "RUN FOR SAFETY!"  
  
Erin obeyed and began to run back. She climbed up one of the trees and looked over the borders seeing dozens of orcs were running towards Haldir. Judging by the amount of them, Erin knew Haldir would never survive even if aid arrived. They would never make it in time. No spell would defeat the attacking orcs but one could defend Haldir. Racing back to Haldir, Erin extended her arm and spoke the one word that would save Haldir,  
  
"DARTHA!"  
  
Her spell brought defense to Haldir and she joined him in the fight. Her swordsmanship had greatly improved and she was no longer concerned about death hanging over her head. Her only concern was Haldir and his survival.

This courage was just enough to slaughter the enemy orcs until other elves arrived. The orcs were easily defeated and the elves suffered no deaths. Leaving the battle, Erin and Haldir soon returned to Caras Galadon, the heart of Lothlórien. They spoke nothing to each other and remained silent until they were finally alone. Erin turned to go to her room hoping to avoid any conflict but Haldir caught her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Why did you not listen to me?" He demanded, "Why did you not go for aid?"  
  
There was fury in his face and Erin easily saw it. He was upset that she had returned to help him and not gone for help as he had asked of her. She pulled her arm away and shot a look of rage towards him. "What was he talking about?" she thought, "She had just saved his life and he would not thank her? His only response was, why didn't you obey? Who did he think she was? His slave? Well, that wouldn't last long."  
  
"Aid would not have arrived to help you in time if I'd left," Erin practically shouted back, "Would you have preferred I had let you die? Next time there's a battle, I'll be sure to leave you with dozens of orcs. If you die, don't blame me!"  
  
"I told you to go for help and it was a blessing that support arrived without us calling for it. I was protecting you from harm but you only put yourself in danger again. That was foolish of you."  
  
"NO!" Erin finally yelled, "IT WAS NOT FOOLISH. IT WASN'T THOUGHLESS, UNWISE, OR IDIOTIC. MAYBE TO YOU IT WAS, BUT IT WASN'T FOR ME!" Haldir was taken aback by her anger. Erin saw this and tried to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, "I didn't listen to you because I saw you were in grave danger. I came back to save you. I came to save you not because I was proud with the thought I could defeat the orcs. I knew I couldn't. Besides you are right, it was a blessing that help arrived. But my point is, if you had been harmed in any way, I would never be able to forgive myself."  
  
Tears were beginning to swell up in her eyes for the first time she could remember. Despite it, Erin went on, "During my entire journey with Aragorn, you were the only person I could think about. I thought about how much you meant to me and how special you are. Aragorn mentioned that times were changing and that I could loose anything that was important to me. That's you, Haldir! You are important to me and I don't know how I would live without you. I could never bear the burden if you had ever left me in this world. Perhaps I am sounding greedy, but it's the truth. It would be hard enough if I had lost you but it would be even worse if it had been due to my own inaction." By now, Erin could not continue on. She couldn't hold back the tears that she had been fighting against. This was one battle she found herself losing to. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Comfort quickly came as Haldir held Erin in his arms. She wept bitterly for what seemed like hours. During the entire time, Haldir never let her go.  
  
"I love you, Elendil," Haldir said, "I'll never leave you."  
  
Erin pulled away from the embrace and looked into Haldir's eyes; never had they looked so caring until now. "Haldir..." she said softly, "I love you...I love you."  
  
Erin closed her eyes and rested her face against his chest. Haldir pulled Erin back up onto her feet and held her, stroking her hair. He walked Erin back to her room and left her at the door. He turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Erin's voice.  
  
"Don't go," she pleaded with him, "Stay."  
  
Haldir was stunned at what she had said and also what she meant. He glanced back at her seeing her eyes longing for him to stay. He walked back to her and held her again for the last time that night. He turned again to go but stopped, turned, and kissed her goodnight.  
  
Erin remained in Lothlórien for only a few days. She felt better about the encounter with Haldir and recovered from her "emotional breakdown". She quickly returned to Isengard, proud of her accomplishments with her magic and eager to learn more. Riding up to the tower, she smiled and was glad to return. Surprisingly, Saruman met her at the entrance of Orthanc and bided her to come inside. This was not the Saruman Erin remembered. This one was...well...nicer. Erin ignored it thinking back to the advice Aragorn had given her; times were changing.  
  
"I am delighted for your swift return, Elendil," Saruman said to her as she entered the tower.  
  
"I have come to realize the value of what you have taught me, Lord Saruman," Erin addressed him, "It was thoughtless of me to not undertake your teachings seriously and I hope you will allow me to return as your student."  
  
"Student?" Saruman questioned, "There is no reason for you to carry that name anymore. For I have taught you all you need to know."  
  
"My Lord?" Erin questioned. She knew there was much she still did not know. Why was Saruman saying she knew all she needed to know? Know for what?  
  
"There is much to clarify," the wizard said, "And you must be weary from your long journey. Rest and we may discuss more later."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Erin obeyed as she returned to her old chamber. She was not about to tell him about her stop with Haldir and that she was not tired. No, that would be unwise. Something was amiss and Erin was determined to figure out what it was. That July of 3018 was when Aragorn's prediction would come true.  
  
The next morning, Erin arose and dressed to meet Saruman. He was not a difficult person to find and she found him in his study reading from old books.  
  
"My Lord," she addressed him to make her presence known.  
  
"Come," Saruman beckoned and pointed to a chair across from him, "Please sit." Erin sat at the chair he pointed out and Erin looked at him straight in the face. Something was different about him. Yes, one change was in the color of his beard and hair. All her life, she had seen his beard and hair white. Recently, it was turning black. Black? But white was noble and good. Black was...the opposite. Hopefully, Saruman did not realize that Erin noticed this change. Whether he did or not, Saruman continued, "Do you know why Gandalf wanted the creature Gollum found?"  
  
This was an easy question for Erin and an unimportant one, "Yes, my Lord. Gandalf wanted Gollum found because he could possibly be a threat to Middle Earth."  
  
"Yes, a threat," Saruman repeated rising from his chair. He began to pace and finally asked, "Tell me, what kind of threat did Gollum possess?"  
  
"I never asked," Erin said truthfully, "I assumed since Gandalf assured it was the correct course of action, I found it unimportant to ask."  
  
"But were you not even curious?" Saruman pressured Erin, "Did you ever wonder what type of powers this creature had available that could destroy the world?"  
  
"I believe I know," Erin answered again. This time she was lieing to Saruman and made up the first thing that she could think of. If she even guessed the correct answer, Erin believed it could bring bad news for her. "I believe Gollum had powers from the world I came from," she lied, "Both you and I know that I am not from this world yet we have no idea where or what it is?"  
  
"That is were you are wrong," Saruman stated plainly, "Gollum is not of another world and we know the answers all your questions about it; yet the answers have a price."  
  
The words of Saruman were making Erin very uncomfortable. She realized whatever he was speaking of was dangerous and the subject had to be approach safely, "My Lord," Erin asked, "Who is 'we'?"


	9. Saruman's Betrayal

Saruman led Erin through his study into the main hall. Erin was frightened by where he was taking her yet refused to show her fear. Passing the great hall from one door, nothing appeared unusual. She only saw the chair in which Saruman sat in. Now, it looked like a throne rather then a chair. Saruman had evil plans. Erin could feel it. She knew something wasn't right and it wasn't going to get any better. Erin kept her eyes straight and began thinking to herself.  
  
"I've got to get out of here. But how? Saruman watches me like a hawk. He has to let me out with permission. I can't just get up and leave."  
  
Saruman led Erin to the center of the hall where stood a small table covered by a thin cloth. Something was under the cloth glowing brightly.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Saruman inquired patiently as he walked around Erin in a mischievous way.  
  
"No," Erin said. She would not address him as "my lord".  
  
"It is one of the seeing stones," Saruman answered for her, "Do you remember studying them?"  
  
"No," Erin lied, "I'm sorry. I can't recall."  
  
"The palantír?" Saruman asked. Erin did not answer. "Perhaps I can evoke your memory." At that moment, Saruman grabbed Erin's wrist and pulled the cloth away. The same fiery eye she had envisioned at Minas Tirith stared back at her. Erin attempted to pull back but Saruman was much stronger then her and held her place. He pressed her hand unto the side of the seeing stone and held it there for a few seconds. Eventually, Saruman pulled his hand away and Erin tried to pull her hand away too. She was unable to. Some force was holding her hand there and she lost all her physical strength. Her other hand was pulled in. She stood there with her hands gripping the sides of the stone and her eyes fixed in its center. She shook as the eye began to speak the Black Tongue to her. Although she did not know the language, its intentions were quite clear. It demanded her name and struggled to fight Erin's mind. Erin fought back but the eye knew what could bring her down. In the palantír, she saw the elves of Middle Earth engaged in battle with men. Haldir was in the battle and fighting off hideous creatures that were entering the city that was attacked. Someone yelled, "Nan barad!" (To the keep!)

Haldir looked off into the distance, nodded and continued to fight. In only a few seconds, he was attacked and killed.  
  
"NO!" Erin screamed. Her hands were released from the grip of the palantír and she fell. She lay there gasping for breath as though she had been rescued from drowning. She kept her look fixed on the ground until two feet appeared in front of her. She looked up seeing Saruman standing in front of her. He extended a hand to help her up. She glared at it for a moment. Did she dare to take his hand? Would that signal friendship? But if she didn't, would that give away her plan to escape from Isengard? With little debating, she decided to accept the help. Saruman pulled her up and looked into her face. "What you saw was what is to come," he told her calmly, "It is unsafe if you follow the wrong company." "The wrong company?" she asked, "Who are they?"  
  
"One of them is the victor," Saruman said, "That victor is obvious and to fight against him is ill-advised. If you follow him, you will be rewarded."  
  
"Rewarded?" Erin inquired again.  
  
"We must join that victor. We must support him. He will share his power with us."  
  
"I don't understand," Erin replied.  
  
"Sauron has returned to power," Saruman explained, annoyed with Erin's ignorance, "He has become too powerful and the only way to endure is to join with him. If we join, we have been promised power beyond imaginable."  
  
"Power," Erin repeated.  
  
"Yes," Saruman responded seeing that he was sucking Erin into his plan, "Control and supremacy above all else. The only detail the Lord Sauron asks is for your help."  
  
"My help," Erin said.  
  
"Yes," Saruman answered, "One wizard is powerful enough but with a witch; the possibilities are beyond belief. Do understand Elendil?"  
  
"I understand," Erin said.  
  
"What course of action will you take?" Saruman asked with a look of malice on his face.  
  
Erin looked around a bit, paced back and forth, then stopped. She looked out the small window viewing the mountains, the forests, and all the kingdoms that were visible. That was power. To be able to control everything in the world. It was a possibility. The worlds would bow down to one of the greatest rulers of all time.  
  
Erin turned her head and looked at Saruman straight in the eye. Her eyebrows bent and a smile broke from her face. Finally she answered,  
  
"Power...now why would I want that, you mother fucking bastard!"


	10. Escape from Isengard

Erin's statement to Saruman astounded him. Hoping he would remain stunned for a little bit, Erin attempted to make a useless escape but Saruman was far too powerful for her. He slammed all the doors shut with the magic he possessed leaving the main hall shut off for the two of them. Erin crept back and pressed herself against the wall, bracing for whatever would meet her.  
  
"I am not afraid of death," Erin screamed at Saruman, "Kill me. I don't care."  
  
The White Wizard approached Erin and stopped. In any moment, he could have used his powers to destroy Erin and her world. Instead he raised his hand and slapped Erin across the face. Erin fell back, shocked yet thankful that was all he had done. Why hadn't he killed her? The White Wizard never had patience with her in the past. Why give her a second chance? She quickly regained balance on her feet and moved back expecting another attack.  
  
"You are a irrational girl," he spat at her, "You do not understand what I am saying." Saruman was more distressed then angry. This was very unlike him. Erin had many questions but this was not the time "As I have always done, I'm trying to protect you," Saruman continued, "If you wish to devastate everything I have done for you, I will not be the one to stop you. Sauron will take care of you without my help. Do you want to die with the men you care nothing about?"  
  
"No," Erin said, "I do not wish to die. But I do not desire the race of men to die and for me to live." Well, this was a change of thought for Erin. Wasn't it not long ago she commented how the race of men were weak? Wasn't she glad she was not one of them? Despite how weak she had seen the race of men, she was one of them. She was human and no spell could change it.  
  
"What you desire?" Saruman argued, "I doesn't matter anymore. Elendil, I am giving you one more opportunity to join. This time, I will give you some time to think about everything I've told you. I realize you are not the brightest girl and maybe you don't realize what a mistake you'll be making into refusing to become a member of Sauron's army. Retire to your chamber."  
  
Erin followed his instruction; at least that's what he thought. She knew Saruman far too well and knew exactly how to flee from Isengard with little difficulty. Instead of returning to her room, she hid in a small bookcase in his study. Although this did not sound like a good idea, Erin understood that Saruman never opened that bookcase. She would be able to hide there until Saruman saw that she was gone from her room. After searching for hours, he would return unsuccessful to the tower. Erin would then make her escape. The plan would have to flawless and properly executed.  
  
She stepped into the bookcase and used her wand as a small light. It was not a comfortable fit but she would have to make due with what was available.  
  
"Man, I need to loose weight," Erin thought, "If I had known I would be in a small bookcase, I would have watched what I'd been eating."  
  
Moving around some of the books to become more comfortable, a small moth flew from the dust and landed on Erin. She smiled and picked it up.  
  
"At least you are here to keep me company," Erin thought, as she was careful not to harm its wings.  
  
"The palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman," a voice carried on from not far away.  
  
"Gandalf," Erin screamed in her mind as she peeked through the bookcase hoping to see a friendly face. The space was small but she was able to see Gandalf and Saruman bickering. Gandalf looked exhausted and Erin concluded he must have returned from a long journey. The same confusion haunted his face as it had Erin not too long ago.  
  
"Why?" Saruman challenged Gandalf, "Why should we be afraid to use it?"  
  
"Get out of there," Erin whispered as she watched a familiar scene of Saruman's trial. She observed the discussion between Gandalf and Saruman until Gandalf tried to exit, disturbed by something Saruman had said. The doors all shut close as they had for Erin.  
  
"Shit," Erin whispered as she emerged from the bookcase setting down the moth she was still holding. She had to stay and help Gandalf but it would be a fruitless battle. Sounds of a fight could be heard from the sealed room. "Good luck Gandalf," Erin said reluctantly and she fled from the tower at the fastest speed possible. She leapt upon the horse and was about to leave but the moth fluttered in front of her face.  
  
"Gandalf can speak to animals," Erin remembered as she caught the moth, "I wish I could. Then I could tell it to help Gandalf." In elvish she asked the moth to stay around the tower and help Gandalf. It must have understood because it flew away back towards the tower. "There's nothing else I can do," Erin mumbled as she took off with her horse, "I have to get to Rivendell quickly. Elrond will know what to do."  
  
The ride to Rivendell was a long and dangerous one. Haldir was correct about threats lurking throughout the world. Orcs were lingering the roads and the best way to return to Rivendell was far off the normal passageways. It was over two months until she reached the city for she was tired, ill, and hungry. The sight of the city was a relief to Erin and it took much of her strength to simply climb the stairs. Collapsing at the top of the stairs, one of the elves ran to her assistance.  
  
"My Lady Elendil!" the elf said trying to help her stand, "What has happened?"  
  
"Elrond," she gasped for breath, "I need to see Elrond."  
  
"But you are unwell," the elf continued, "I must get you assistance."  
  
"No, take me to Elrond...Sauron...the Dark Lord...has arisen," Erin struggled to say.  
  
Fortunately for Erin, Elrond was not too far and had heard the brief conversation between the elf and Erin. He came instantly to where they were standing. Seeing the condition Erin was in, Elrond signaled the elf to help her. Carrying her to a nearby chamber, the elf tended to her while she explained Saruman's betrayal to Elrond.  
  
"I don't know what has happened to Gandalf," Erin continued, "I fear for his survival."  
  
"Gandalf is capable of caring for himself," Elrond said as he rose, "At this present moment, we need to be alert of what enemies might attack us. No doubt Sauron is gathering all enemies to him and anywhere outside our borders is unsafe. The strength of the elves cannot stop this outbreak."  
  
"Lord Elrond," Erin asked, "Why is Sauron rising to power again?"  
  
"The ring," Elrond said quickly, "It is not my place to discuss the legend of the ring but it is clear that with Saruman and Sauron working against us, this will not be an painless fight. Saruman wants you, Gandalf and any other wizard to join him."  
  
"I know that," Erin stated, "But what could I do? His powers are far advanced then mine. I won't be of any use to him"  
  
"As far as we know, his powers are more advanced, but we are not sure."  
  
"Not sure? About what? It is clear is powers are more advanced then my own."  
  
"Where ever you are from, it is very unlike this world. We  
don't know if you could possess other  
talents."  
  
"Other talents? Isn't it enough that I can speak several  
languages, live a usually long life, and be  
able to perform simple enchantments? What else could I be able to  
accomplish?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Elrond then turned towards the elf that he addressed as  
Glorfindel. He commanded him to take one of the fastest horses and to scout the area for any orcs, enemies, allies, or even Gandalf. Obeying  
Elrond's order, he turned to leave from facilitating Erin.  
  
"Please find Gandalf," Erin pleaded from Glorfindel, "He is a  
good friend of mine."  
  
"I will seek him the best I am capable of," Glorfindel smiled  
back, "Rest well, my lady." He then complied with Elrond's order and left Rivendell.  
  
"Thank you my good helper," Erin sighed. 


	11. The Dream

Message from author: Hi everyone! I want to thank you for reviewing my fanfic. You guys are so sweet and are awesome. In case anyone wants to know, I am following the plot from the books and the film. For people who have only seen the movies, cough cough like all my friends, the film had some plot adjustments to better summarize the book. Nothing too major but there are some great characters left out. For example, Glorfindel is never mentioned in the film but in the book, he is the elf that finds Frodo instead of Arwen. Hmmm...very interesting. In my last chapter, I went by the book and deleted Arwen out. Yes, poor Aragorn. Because I'm a fan of Tolkien and Jackson, fans will find both elements in the story. It's sort of a combo meal. Hehe. Well without further ado, here is my next chapter.

The rain was coming down harder and harder as Erin struggled to see. The blindness from the night and wind impaired her sight making it impossible to see much in front of her. Although Erin was unable to see, she was aware that she was in battle and that there was much conflict surrounding her. Swords clashed and deafening screams pierced the night sky while Erin stumbled to find her way. She blinked her eyes a few times seeing Orc-like monsters attacking all around her; killing at will. Men and elves fought side by side as they tried to push back the invaders from the keep. All this action was overwhelming, for Erin had no idea where she was.

"Nan barad!" a voice cried out from behind her. Obeying the order, Erin turned back towards the keep. By some instinct she looked back for only a moment to see Haldir. In what seemed to be only a second, Erin saw Haldir tackled and killed.

"HALDIR," she screamed in anguish as she saw him fall, "NO! HALDIR!"

"Elendil," another voice said gently, "Elendil, arise." The scene quickly faded as she awoke to her chamber in Rivendell. She was soaked from perspiring and her head was spinning. She sprang up breathing heavily. "Elendil, it was only a dream." The voice said again. This time it sounded more familiar and friendly. Erin turned to head to see the comforting face of Gandalf.

"Gandalf," Erin said smiling, "You've escaped...how did you...when did you..."

"I can answer all your questions," Gandalf answered calmly raising a hand, "I'm glad you are well from the looks of things."

"As am I for you," Erin replied, "All has been well for me. I've been fine."

"I don't see any affirmation that you have been sleeping well," Gandalf said with a slight sadness in his voice, "Have you always been troubled at night?"

Finally everything was beginning to make sense. The battle Erin saw was only a dream. It was only a nightmare.

"I've been distressed with evil dreams since my confrontation with Saruman," she said quietly. Glancing around to be sure Gandalf was the only one in the room, Erin continued, "Gandalf, I saw through the seeing stone. It was only for a moment but ever since it, the sight replays over and over at night."

"What did you see?" Gandalf spoke urgently.

"A battle," Erin remembered, "It was night and the situation was terrible."

"Yes?" Gandalf encouraged.

"There were men and elves fighting together against...giants. I know it seems bizarre but I had never seen these creatures before. They were like massive orcs but much stronger."

"Do you know where this place was?" Gandalf inquired.

"No," Erin answered, "I wish I could say but I've never seen the site before. Despite that, I know it was not made by elves. It was solid rock."

Gandalf walked away from Erin as he paced slowly around the room. His pipe was gripped firmly between his teeth as he pondered. Erin watched him, concerned for what Gandalf might say. She honestly did not understand the purpose of the seeing stone, only that the mind behind it had evil intentions. Not wanting to disturb his thoughts, Erin remained silent until Gandalf spoke again.

"There is nothing I can do about the event that you see. Because you do not know of its origins, there is nothing to act upon. Perhaps if we learn of the setting of your dream, we can put a stop to it. For now, we are bothered by other affairs and Elrond has called a meeting to defeat this enemy."

"Is there not anything I can do?" Erin asked.

Placing a hand on Erin's shoulder and kneeing down in front of her, Gandalf whispered, "You mustn't tell anyone of what you saw. Not anyone. With evil arising, it has many allies that we are unaware. What you have learned could be very dangerous and used against you. You must promise me never to tell of your dreams or what you saw through the seeing stone."

Immediately thinking of Haldir, Erin was hesitating to say yes to this agreement. She confined everything in him and to keep a secret from him would be difficult. Yet, if it was for his and her safety, there was nothing else she could do. Erin raised her head and said,

"I promise, Gandalf. I will not tell anyone."


	12. More Surprises

Happy New Year everyone! My resolutions include trying to update my fanfic at least once a month. Let's see if this works. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school, drama and all that other fun stuff. Well, enjoy!

On the morning of October 23rd, Erin woke early while it was barely dawn.

"Why the _hell_ did I wake up?" She mumbled to herself as she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Tossing and turning, Erin was easily fed up and decided to get up. Quickly dressing in the fine elven clothing she had been given, she was about to leave her chamber when she heard horses galloping in the distance. Knowing that it must be members of Elrond's counsel, Erin quietly walked down from her room and strolled towards the entrance of Rivendell. To her present surprise, it was the company of Legolas of Mirkwood.

"What are you doing here?" Erin said joking, "Was Gollum too much trouble for you?"

Legolas jumped down from his horse and glanced around Rivendell. He then turned to Erin and smiled.

"In most cases that would be amusing, Lady Elendil" He said, "But unfortunately that is why I am here. My father sent me as a messenger to Elrond and as a member of his counsel."

"What happened?" Erin inquired as she helped Legolas with his horse although he didn't need it.

"Mirkwood was attacked only a year after you left and Gollum escaped," Legolas told Erin reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry," Erin responded, "If I had known that had occurred, I would not have greeted you with such a comment."

"It's of no significance. Don't not concern yourself," Legolas said as he and the other elves led their horses to the stables, "I would wish to visit you later on if you would permit me."

"Of course," Erin said smiling, "I would like that." Erin watched he and the other elves depart. Within seconds, more horses sounded from behind her. Walking back towards the gates, she peaked to see who else was coming. As soon as she poked her head out, horses came flying in knocking Erin off her feet. Gathering herself and coming back to her senses, she looked only to see a procession of men from the South. Not wanting to be seen, she pulled her hood from her cloak over her head and stood up, slowly backing away from them. Men. She wanted nothing to do with them and would be glad when they would finally leave. They were not welcomed in her mind.

"Do you think, their homes are decorated with flowers too," one of the men shouted out, insulting the construction of Rivendell, "My wife would love this."

"So would your other sweetheart but let's not tell your wife that," another joined in the laughter.

"Vulgar," Erin whispered.

"Gentlemen, we have a visitor," one of the men pointed out looking in Erin's direction. All the men turned in looking at her. She felt her face getting hotter as she began to wish she were invisible. Why were they interested in looking at her? The longer they stared, the more she began to want to disappear.

"It's a little girl," one of them said as they continued to stare her down, "What is a human girl doing in Rivendell?"

"What do you know," a voice said behind her. It was another man that she hadn't realized was there before, "It is a little girl." He grabbed one of her wrists and held it up as if she was a prize, "See?" He said.

"Let me be!" Erin finally shouted out as her hood fell from her face, revealing that she was indeed human.

"You've had too much ale, Eorl," the men told him, "Do not bother her."

"What are you doing far from men, little girl," the man asked taking both her wrists.

"Please let me go," she said trying to free herself, "I have no business with you."

"Where would you go?" the man asked now holding Erin by her shoulders, "Where have you been living? With elves?"

"Stop!" Erin yelled louder, "Let go of me."

"Am I frightening you?" the man said, not releasing his grip.

"Let her go," a voice said behind her. This time it was Legolas'.

Although confused the man did not loosen his grip, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I demand you to free her," Legolas said, this time a bit louder.

"Eorl," Boromir shouted as he came in riding on his horse, "Let her be."

"As you wish, my lord," Eorl said as he released Erin by shoving her towards Legolas whose amazing senses allowed him to catch her before she fell.

"I do not desire for any other your men to lay a hand on this lady," Legolas stated plainly to Boromir.

"I can assure you good elf, that no one shall touch her or trouble her any more" Boromir responded, "I apologize for the behavior of my men and that this one in particular has not best represented the race of men. I can promise that none of my men will lay so much as a finger upon her. I'm sure we can make an arrangement to keep it this way."

"So I hope," Legolas responded with a monotonous tone. Boromir and his men turned from the two of them, and led their horses to the stables. Her face burned from frustration and embarrassment. She hadn't seen Boromir since her stop in Minas Tirith years ago. Boromir was much younger then and was hopefully more mature. He didn't appear to remember her, for which she was thankful. Erin didn't want him to remember her. Erin turned away from Legolas and stood near the entrance of Rivendell. She heard the laughter of the men in the distance.

"Idiots," she murmured as she leaned against one of the walls. Who did they think they were, entering Rivendell in such a disrespectful manner?

"Erin?" Legolas questioned.

"I know. I'm not very lady-like," Erin sighed as she looked towards Legolas, "I'm working on it."

"No," Legolas said as he walked towards her and stared with a look of fascination.

"What?" Erin said as she turned around. Where her hand had lied, was now replaced with a vine of roses that was growing at an accelerated speed. Surprised, she pulled her hand back and the vines stopped growing. Legolas and Erin both stared at the wall for what seemed like hours.

"Boromir, they are lovers of flowers," the voice of Eorl echoed behind them. Legolas and Erin whipped their heads around to see Boromir and his company returning from the stables. Eorl had been watching them despite his drunken state. Ignoring them, Erin turned back to the wall and touched it again. The rose vine continued to grow.

"Flower lovers," Eorl continued to taunt. Erin's face began to grow red again with frustration. Immediately, the vine withered and dies. Erin stepped back from the wall. She was a bit frightened by what she had done. It was one thing for flowers to randomly grow, but to die was creepy. Erin thought back to Elrond saying she may have powers that she did not know of before.

"I have to find Gandalf," Erin whispered to Legolas, "Could you make sure that the men do not follow me?"

"By whatever means necessary," Legolas responded slowly as Erin turned to leave. She now knew that Elrond was right about her hidden talents.


End file.
